After The Battle
by MoreThanThis
Summary: ONESHOT! After the battle in DH what's Ron and Hermione's first talk like after their kiss? What is Harry's and Ginny's reaction to not seeing each other for forever? Mostly Ron&Hermione!


**This is set after Deathly Hallows, the summary kind of sums it up ;)  
ONESHOT! After the battle in DH what's Ron and Hermione's first talk like after their kiss? What is Harry's and Ginny's reaction to not seeing each other for forever? Mostly Ron&Hermione! **

**Oh yeah and I don't own Harry Potter... or anything to do with him for that matter, J.K. Rowling does! ;)**

**

* * *

**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were making their way down the spiral staircase in silence thinking of everything that just happened in such a small period of time. They walked quickly to the great hall where everyone was. They noticed Ginny and started their way towards her. She was sitting with Molly -Ginny's head on her shoulder- both looking exhausted from crying. Harry stared at Ginny with pain in his eyes and she looked up at him, just noticing he was there and jumped up and gave him a tight hug.

"I've missed you," Ginny whispered in his ear, "so much."

"Me too Ginny, more than you can imagine."

Hermione smiled at the two of them and unconsciously looked up and Ron. She found that Ron was staring at her with his sadden blue eyes intensely. Hermione quickly looked away turning red from embarrassment and Ron walked forward to his Mom giving her the hug he knew she needed.

"Me, Hermione, Harry -and Ginny will probably come too- are going to go up in the Gryffindor Tower and try to get some sleep. When we wake up we'll come down to help clean up. But you should get some sleep too, tell everyone that they should get some sleep, the mess can watch till tomorrow, it's not going anywhere." Ron said softly to her Mother before giving her a kiss on the cheek and telling her he loves her.

Hermione, watching all this happening, swelled up with remorse but mostly love. She loved seeing Ron being so loving and caring to his Mother, trying to protect her... it was the sweetest thing. Ron took Hermione's hand and she presumed Harry and Ginny were following behind them, at this moment she really didn't care. All Hermione could think about was the feel of Ron warm, rough hand intertwined with hers at the moment.

They reached the tower and walked towards the staircases up to the different dormitories. Apparently Harry and Ginny were following behind because they stood by the fireplace talking to each other quietly.

Hermione looked up at Ron and said the first thing she had sense they kissed, "So I guess we should be going off the bed..." _Wow! _She thought to herself, _not to long ago you flung yourself and the guy and now all you have to say is _that!

But before she could say anything else he responded, "Yeah, you're probably right..."he took her for a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head, "Good night."

"Good night," she said in a barley audible voice as she headed towards the girls set of stairs.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron called suddenly and Hermione turned around questionably, "after everything that happened today... I was just wondering if maybe, if you wanted to of course... to sleep in my room?" He waited a second for a response but none came so he rambled on, "You know what, never mind! It was stupid of me to assume that since... that you'd rather sleep with someone then have a whole bed to yourself... I don't know I'm just tired, it doesn't matter-"

"Ron! I'd love to sleep with you." Hermione interrupted Ron after constant rambling; she would have done it sooner if she wasn't in awe of what Ron just asked her.

"Oh, okay. Are you sure? You don't have to do it because of my sake." Ron said worried.

"No, I want to," she said smiling at him, "I'm just going to have a shower though, and that's probably a good idea for you too." she commented jokingly, "I'll met you up in your room in about 15 minutes?"

"Yeah, sure okay." Ron said amazed that he got to spend the night with such a beautiful girl, "And yeah, I'll definitely have a shower," He added winking, then he leaned down towards her ear and breathed, "Just for you." And then he sprinted up the stairs.

Hermione looked up after him and sighed. She made her way up the girl's dormitory stairs. She flopped herself on the bed and rolled over to see Harry and Ginny lying on Ginny's bed, with Ginny silently sobbing in his arms. She quickly grabbed her stuff she needed and had a quick shower. She came out ten minutes later feeling much better.

She opened the door and found Harry and Ginny sitting on Ginny's bed kissing. The sound of her coming out of the bathroom broke them apart, "Don't worry I'm leaving," Hermione said with a smile, "And I won't be back until the morning so you kids be good!" she joked.

"Oh of course!" Ginny said smiling, but Hermione could see that her eyes were filled with tears, "But same goes for you missy!"

Hermione chucked, "Good night you two!"

"'Night", they both replied.

She ran down the stairs but took her time going up the guy's stairs. She didn't want to sound out of breath. She finally made her way up the last step and which felt like it took forever. She opened the door to Ron's and Harry's old room, not even thinking about knocking and found Ron standing by his bed, bare backed with his arms stretched up putting on his pajama shirt. Hermione could see the muscles move in his back as his arms moved.

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath and Ron turned around surprised, just finishing pulling down his shirt over his stomach. She looked gorgeous to him, her tank top and shorts pajamas would have been enough, but her long, brown, wet hair fell everywhere around her shoulders.

"Hey," Ron said with the brightest smile, oblivious of the effect he had on her too.

"Hi," Hermione replied softy. She walked towards Harry's-would-be bed and grabbed the pillow off of it. She walked to Ron's bed and pulled back the sheet and placed the pillow on the left side of the bed. She crawled in and pulled the covers up and smiled up at Ron.

She patted the spot beside her, "Come on in." she said with giddiness. Ron smiled hugely and practically ran to the bed and jumped in on the right side. It was a single bed, so it was squishy but neither of them cared.

Ron bent his head down to Hermione's and breathed in, "Merlin's Sake! That's what smells so good! I was being to think I accidentally used Ginny shampoo instead of mine!" Ron said smiling, he curled up beside Hermione so they were both facing each other, and her head was under his chin. "Wow Hermione your hair smells amazing! Here you can us my pillow... actually lift your head for a second," Ron whipped Harry's pillow in the general direction of his bed and straighten out his pillow, "There, we can _share _a pillow..." He finished with a smile on his face.

Hermione giggled at how cute Ron was being. He was still nuzzling her hair with his nose, making her giggle more.

They were both on their sides and Hermione raised her head to Ron, so they we're both looking deep into each other's eyes. "Hermione," Ron whispered, he placed his hand on her cheek and leaned down. At the last minute he chickened out and kissed her forehead.

The look in Ron's eyes reminded Hermione of something, "Ron, we need to talk... about before." she said blushing deep red.

"Oh… yeah," was all Ron said, knowing what she was talking about.

"I'm really sorry about just _flinging_ myself at you like that-"

"Wait, what? _You're sorry?_" Ron said with an amused expression, "Incase you didn't notice, I _enjoyed _it." He said with a soft smile on his face, lifting Hermione's face up with his finger, after she lowered it from embarrassment.

She smiled, "Well, that's not the point though! What if you didn't want it? I acted on a split second, I just thought we were making a lot of progress and then when you said about the house elves I just... and then I thought that there could be a chance you felt the same way I did. And-"

"Hermione, I love you! All that matters is that I _did_ want it, and I'll always want _you_. And there's more than a chance I feel the same way, there's a certainty. Hermione, I've had a crush on you since I was thirteen, and I'm just sorry that I wasn't the one who did something about it! I should have told you how I felt last year instead of trying to make you jealous. Hell! I should have told you in our fifth year when we were both single. Or in our forth year... I should have asked to the Yule Ball instead of you going with _Viktor Krum_." Hermione laughed when he said this, making Viktor's name sound like a curse.

Ron looked at her skeptically and she smiled, "I love you too, and I always have and always will. The past doesn't matter anymore, all that matters is the present and being with you, but the future isn't looking so bad either." she said with a wink.

Ron was overcome by how perfect this moment was, how Hermione was his and he was all hers. He placed his hand on her cheek once again, leaned down and brought her face forward. Then there lips touched. Hermione put but hands around Ron neck and pulled him closer. Ron's hand moved along her face and went to the back of her neck and moved her closer to deepen the kiss. They both opened they're mouths further, letting entrance for each other. He positioned them and moved so he was supporting his weight on top of Hermione, making it easier to kiss her more intensely. After a couple more minutes of this, they finally broke apart.

Out of breathe, they looked at each other Ron smiled and Hermione laughed, "I feel like Lavender!"

"Oh, don't worry! It was never like this between us! And besides, you're a _much_ better kisser then Lavender!" Ron said with a wink.

"Oh, I'm not worried. That's exactly what it was like with Viktor. And he was a great kisser..." she said pretending to daydream, "but you could probably use some work." she said with a sweet smile.

After looking over at Ron's expression -pure shock and horror- Hermione just couldn't hold it in, she burst into laughter.

"Ron!" she laughed even harder, "I'm only kidding!" She gave him a quick peck on the lips to reassure him, "I'm kidding!" she added more seriously and for dramatic effect, but there was still laughter in her eyes and a smile on her lips, "Anyways, you're a _great_ kisser..." she said leaning in.

Ron lips met hers for the third time that day, when they broke apart he rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh, but then looked at her more seriously, with pain in his eyes, "I am sorry though... putting you through so much hell last year... you deserve better... much, much better."

Hermione took Ron's face between her hands and said, "I love _you_ Ronald Weasley, and _only_ you. No one else, _ever_."

"And I love you Hermione Granger, I always have and I always will." Ron responded.

"Okay," Hermione said with a huge grin on her face, "good! Now I don't know about you but I'm exhausted! And you look really comfy to lay against." she noted and smiled sexily.

"And you look _and_ smell amazing plus you're the woman I love so I could never pass up an offer so... _tempting._ Especially since you're my girl."

"Your girl? Really?" Hermione asked with excitedness.

"Only if you want to be..." he said smiling while moving his thumb across her cheek.

"There's nothing I want more right now." she replied.

And with one more goodnight kiss, they both snuggled up close to each other -Hermione in Ron's arms- and fell asleep their first night safe, free and _actually _together.


End file.
